Combatants' Home Series
Most of the Smash Bros. combatants are taken from their own home series to be pitted against other combatants. They are listed by the following series in Each order that character was revealed on. Combatants by Series *Super Mario: Mario, Waluigi, Luigi, Princess Peach, Dr. Mario *Marvel Comics: Spider-Man, Iron Man, Starlord *Dragon Ball: Goku, Future Trunks *Final Fantasy: Cloud Strife *Super Baxter: Baxter, Gunther *Donkey Kong: Donkey Kong *The Legend of Zelda: Link, Impa *Metroid: Samus, Ridley *Yoshi's Island: Yoshi *Kirby: Kirby, King Dedede *Star Fox: Fox McCloud *Pokemon: Pikachu *Golden Sun: Isaac *Pikmin: Olimar *F-Zero: Captain Falcon *DC Comics: Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Aquaman, Cyborg *Real Life: Baxter Ewers, Fantacy Corrine, Amber W. Ewers, Melissa W. Ewers *Spongebob Squarepants: Spongebob Squarepants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles *Superstar Nicolas: Nicolas *The Simpsons: Homer Simpson *Family Guy: Peter Griffin *Artix&Starfire: Artix Figg, Starfire Ultima *CD-Rice: Christian Rice *Kingdom Hearts: Sora *Adventure Time: Finn & Jake *Mega Man: Mega Man *Attack on Titan: Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman *Fire Hair: Parker Mayson *Naruto Shippuden: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno *Yare Yare Mariko: Mariko, Lekki *Aqua Teen Hunger Force: Master Shake, Frylock, Meatwad, Carl *Bi no Ōkami: Gijin Koibito, Bijin Inu, Bideogēmu Hakuchi *Earthbound: Ness *Fire Emblem: Marth, Ike *Metal Gear: Solid Snake *Pac-Man: Pac-Man *Street Fighter: Ryu *McDonalds: Ronald McDonald *KFC: Colonel Sanders *Undertale: Sans, Papyrus, Flowey *Fairy Tail: Natsu Dragneel *Dragon Boy: Dragon Boy *RWBY: Ruby Rose *Bleach: Ichigo Kurosaki *Kill la Kill: Ryuko Matoi *Punch Out!!: Little Mac *Five Nights at Freddy's: Freddy Fazbear *Sword Art Online: Kirito *One Punch Man: Saitama *Fist of the North Star: Kenshiro *A-Girls: Amanda *The Pioneers: Megane "Goggles" Bando, Flare *YouTube: TheSuperBaxter *One Piece: Monkey D. Luffy, Portgas D. Ace *Mega Man X: Mega Man X, Zero *Dragon Ball Fire: Bax2 *WarioWare: Wario *Fate/Stay: Shirou Emiya, Rin Tōsaka *Red vs. Blue: Agent Carolina *Overwatch: Tracer *Team Fortress 2: Heavy *South Park: Eric Cartman Series Logos Super_Mario_Logo.PNG|Super Mario logo in dedication to Mario, Waluigi, Luigi, Princess Peach and Dr. Mario. Marvel-logo.png|Marvel logo in dedication to Spider-Man , Iron Man and Starlord. Dragon Ball Logo.png|Dragon Ball logo in dedication to Goku. Final_Fantasy_logo.png|Final Fantasy logo in dedication to Cloud Strife. SBlogo1.png|Super Baxter logo in dedication to Baxter and Gunther. Donkey Kong Logo.png|Donkey Kong logo in dedication to Donkey Kong. Zelda_Logo.png|The Legend of Zelda logo in dedication to Link and Impa. Metroid_Series_logo.png|Metroid logo in dedication to Samus and Ridley. Yoshi's Island.jpg|Yoshi's Island logo in dedication to Yoshi. Kirby Logo.png|Kirby logo in dedication to Kirby and King Dedede. Starfox_logo.jpg|Star Fox logo in dedication to Fox McCloud. English_Pokémon_logo.png|Pokemon logo in dedication to Pikachu. Golden_Sun_logo.png|Golden Sun logo in dedication to Isaac. Pikmin_logo.png|Pikmin logo in dedication to Olimar. Fzero-logo.png|F-Zero logo in dedication to Captain Falcon. DC_logo.jpg|DC Logo in dedication to Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Aquaman and Cyborg. Real-Life-Logo.png|Real Life logo in dedication to Baxter Ewers, Fantacy Corrine, Amber W. Ewers and Melissa W. Ewers. SpongeBob_SquarePants_logo.svg.png|Spongebob Squarepants logo in dedication to Spongebob Squarepants, Patrick Star and Squidward Tentacles. Superstar Nicolas.png|Superstar Nicolas logo in dedication to Nicolas. The Simpsons Logo.png|The Simpsons logo in dedication to Homer Simpson. Family_Guy_Logo.png|Family Guy logo in dedication to Peter Griffin. Artix&Starfire.jpg|Artix&Starfire logo in dedication to Artix Figg and Starfire Ultima. CD Rice Logo.png|CD Rice logo in dedication to Christian Rice. Kingdom_Hearts_Title.PNG|Kingdom Hearts logo in dedication to Sora. Adventure_Time_Logo.png|Adventure Time logo in dedication to Finn & Jake. Mega_man_logo.png|Mega Man logo in dedication to Mega Man. Attack_on_Titan_-_Logo.png|Attack on Titan logo in dedication to Eren Yeager and Mikasa Ackerman. Fire_Hair_Logo.png|Fire Hair logo in dedication to Parker Mayson. naruto_shippuden_logo.png|Naruto Shippuden logo in dedication to Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. Yare Yare Mariko Logo.png|Yare Yare Mariko logo in dedication to Mariko and Lekki. Aqua Teen Hunger Force Logo.jpg|Aqua Teen Hunger Force logo in dedication to Master Shake, Frylock, Meatwad and Carl. Bi no Ōkami Logo.png|Bi no Okami logo in dedication to Gijin Koibito, Bijin Inu and Bideogēmu Hakuchi. Earthbound.png|Earthbound logo in dedication to Ness. Fire_Emblem_series_logo.png|Fire Emblem logo in dedication to Marth and Ike. Pac-Man_Logo.PNG|Pac-Man logo in dedication to Pac-Man. SF_Logo.png|Street Fighter logo in dedication to Ryu. McDonalds.png|McDonald's logo in dedication to Ronald McDonald. KFC.png|KFC logo in dedication to Colonel Sanders. Undertale_logo.jpg|Undertale logo in dedication to Sans, Papyrus and Flowey. Fairy Tail Logo.png|Fairy Tail logo in dedication to Natsu Dragneel. Dragon Boy Logo.png|Dragon Boy logo in dedication to Dragon Boy. RWBY_Panel_Logo.jpg|RWBY logo in dedication to Ruby Rose. bleach-logo.png|Bleach logo in dedication to Ichigo Kurosaki. Kill_la_Kill_logo.png|Kill la Kill logo in dedication to Ryuko Matoi. Punch-Out!!_series_logo.png|Punch-Out!! Logo in dedication to Little Mac. five_night_s_at_freddy_s___free_to_use_logo_by_fennekin4827-d82fz6v.png|Five Nights at Freddy's logo in dedication to Freddy Fazbear. SAO_Logo.png|Sword Art Online logo in dedication to Kirito. One Punch Man Logo.png|One Punch Man logo in dedication to Saitama. Fist of the North Star.png|Fist of the North Star logo in dedication to Kenshiro. A-Girls Logo.png|A-Girls logo in dedication to Amanda. The Pioneers Logo.png|The Pioneers logo in dedication to Megane "Goggles" Bando and Flare. YouTube Logo.png|YouTube logo in dedication to TheSuperBaxter. One_piece_logo.png|One Piece logo in dedication to Monkey D. Luffy and Portgas D. Ace. Mega Man X Logo.jpg|Mega Man X logo in dedication to Mega Man X and Zero. Dragon Ball Fire.png|Dragon Ball Fire in dedication to Bax2. WarioWare logo.png|WarioWare logo in dedication to Wario. Fate_stay_night_logo.png|Fate/Stay Night logo in dedication to Shirou Emiya and Rin Tōsaka. Red_vs._Blue.png|Red vs. Blue logo in dedication to Agent Carolina. overwatch_logo.png|Overwatch logo in dedication to Tracer. team_fortress_2.png|Team Fortress 2 logo in dedication to Heavy. South_Park_logo.png|South Park logo in dedication to Eric Cartman. Category:Combatants